Shadow of the Reaper
by band20
Summary: The long awaited story of Reaper's past leading up to the battle at the Nuclear Research Institute. Rated M to be on the safe side, since I dont really care for the rating system here also since I forgot I dont own anyone but my own characters.


**Authors Notes: This story contains acts of genocide mentions of rape and practically every other evil deed ever created by man. Consider this your only warning, and for those seeking an unedited version please let me know. If I get enough requests I might consider posting it somewhere else. Many thanks to Agent-G and here it is the long awaited Shadow of the Reaper. Also note this is the most evil thing I have ever written, I think I need to attend church after writing the unedited version. (Sorry bad attempt at humor well enjoy) Also if you want to know the status of a story check my profile, I keep my progress there. **

**30 years before the NRI incident **

"Mom, I'm home," a blond headed young man stated as he ran into his Victorian style house.

"Hello Jon," his mom responded, "how was school today?"

"It was okay, but the nurse said that I might have come down with something. You should see this," Jon answered as his mother appeared around the corner.

Jon looked at himself in the mirror his skin had gone an unusually pale color, not to mention the strength he now felt. The fourteen year old blond haired blue eyed boy stood there looking at himself in a mirror. He had never looked or felt this strong before his 6 foot frame he felt incredible.

"Okay let's take a look at you, oh my god what has happened? You're so pale, and what are those things on your hands?" his mother screamed as she looked over at her eldest child.

"I don't know mom it just started happening a few days ago, I thought it was just a normal thing but check this out." Jon chirped as he picked up a steel bar that held 150 pounds of weights with one hand.

"Oh dear what am I going to tell your father…" she muttered not realizing that the man was standing there behind her.

Jon's father was a fat white bald headed man with a few tattoos from his day in disaster. The smell of alcohol permeated the air, Jon's father as usual had taken the liberty to drinking away his problems.

"You don't need to tell me anything I saw the whole thing. What the hell are you? You definitely aren't my son that much is for certain, for he was always a weak and pitiful excuse for a man." Jon's father bellowed as Jon stood tall holding his ground.

"But father…" Jon started until his father rudely interrupted him.

"Enough Marie get down in the kitchen and fix my dinner, as for you boy get the hell out of my house I don't want no damn freak bastard for a child. Pack your things and be out of my house by supper or I'll toss your ass out myself." Jon's father barked as he left the room heading for the den to have another beer, little did they know all three were being watched by another figure from the outside.

Outside a man in a trench coat with a pair binoculars spied on the three elated at what he was seeing. The time had finally arrived he had been biding his time for years, and now the time had arrived for his plan to be put into full swing.

'Damn my old man, he's always treating everyone like shit. One of these days he is going to pay for what he has done, and I'm going to make him pay, everyday I grow stronger and he grows weaker. Soon I will be able to…" Jon thought until a few rocks pelted his window.

Jon walked over to the window carefully opening it and looking outside. At first no one was outside that he could see until he spotted the man in a trench coat standing under the tree in his front yard.

"Tell me boy would you like to put those powers of yours to good use. Would you like to get rid of that foul old man of yours, I can show you how if you let me." The man stated still remaining conceal under the tree.

"You can teach me how to use my abilities, but why would you do such a thing?" Jon asked curious as to the man's intentions.

"Well," the man started, "it is my dream to help those with special abilities to take their rightful place in the world. You are the first of many that will help me make this dream come true."

'This boy knows nothing he will be easily manipulated, but first I must remove his family from the equation. Until that happens he will never reach his full potential, and I must carefully sculpt his mind until it is like clay before a sculptor. Soon my boy you shall be the first of my warriors,' the man thought as Jon thought over the offer.

"Okay, I am on my way to meet you," Jon answered as he hoped out of his window and ran over to the man that had remained hidden under the tree.

"Good we will start your training immediately, please follow me." The man spoke leading the young man down the street to a waiting car.

The two got into the old car and drove away from Jon's house going to a warehouse on the other side of the town. Jon watched in astonishment as a few men bowed there heads at their approaching vehicle and after they stepped out he was even more surprise. Servants lined up to serve the man he was with and himself as they walked into the warehouse.

"This boy is where you will learn control, and how to use your powers. I will teach you everything that you need to know, and these servants will wait on you hand and foot when you are not learning from me. Welcome to my world young Jon," the man spoke as the young man looked around at the warehouse, it was a wonderful mansion on the inside but on the outside it looked like a run down warehouse used in World War Two to hold munitions.

**Two years later (28 years before the attack on NRI)**

'The boy's training has come along very well soon it will be completed. He hasn't even noticed the drugs and mind controlling techniques that I have been using on him, he wants power. I have a brilliant idea for his first test of loyalty; he can eliminate his entire family. I haven't even had to use my own abilities on the boy, this will be such fun.' The man thought as he watched the boy practice on a surveillance monitor.

Jon had changed since the two years that he had been training with the man that was only referred to as Master. He was stronger and his skin had become a dull gray color and his eyes had also changed from blue to dark red. His strength had also increased greatly but so had his need for something else, feeding on anything that was alive.

"I always feel fantastic after feeding on something; I'm so glad the Master has shown me how to do so. I feel twice as strong now," Jon barked as he tossed aside a female servant that he had fed on after having brutally raped her, gone was the timid young man of old.

The affects of the drug and mind control had 'liberated' Jon from the moral coil that everyone else had been on, the rules no longer applied to him. The Master had shown him that he had power to do or take whatever it was he desired.

"Jon my boy, I believe it is time for you to take your revenge on that wretched family of yours." The Master bellowed as he entered the room not even concerned with the young woman that had been stripped naked and bleeding profusely in front of him.

"Yes Master I understand," Jon spoke bowing before the man that had taken him in after being disowned by his family.

"Remember what I have told you, all of your family is to blame. Your mother and sister put your father up to kicking you out, now fly my boy take your revenge upon them." Jon heard as he flew up bursting through the roof like a gun shot.

'Yes that's it once you destroy your family; I will own you for the rest of eternity. You will finally be able to become what you are meant to be my boy. You will be my Reaper," the Master thought as he turned to look at the female servant still alive.

"Well my dear it seems to be a bad day for you," he bellowed as he released a wave of dark energy causing her to explode from the sheer force of the attack, leaving blood and guts literally dripping from the ceiling.

The Master stood there laughing at the sight as the blood dripped from the ceiling and onto the floor. The day that he had eagerly awaited since taking in the young man had finally arrived.

Jon flew to the other side of town with unmatched skill as he dived towards his parents' house. He flew right to the back door and using his old key opened it slowly allowing himself into his former home. He turned his head slowly he could hear the TV meaning that they were probably in the living room having fun.

'Today is the day that you pay for what you did to me. The Master has shown me what you are truly like, and now I will devour you.' Jon thought as he crept closer and closer to his targets.

He peered into the room only noticing two of the three targets, his sister was not there. Still he had a job to do as he charged into the room his red eyes glowing as his parents shrieked in horror.

"What the hell are you?" Jon's father barked not even recognizing his own son after two years of training with the master.

"Oh father have you forgotten me already, don't worry though I wont be forgetting you," Jon roared as he ran forward grabbing his father by the shirt he was wearing.

Jon moved his right hand forward ripping his father's shirt off and touching his father beginning to feed off of the man that was struggling in vain to escape. Jon watched as his mother stood there in absolute shock, she was so afraid a wet stain emerged on her dress from where she had pissed on herself.

"Don't worry mother you will be joining father soon, every one must pay for their crimes, even a whore of a mother like yourself. Here let me wipe away some of those tears, because you will be joining my bastard of a father in death" Jon bellowed as his mother tried to crawl away only to be stopped by the wall, she watched as he threw down her now dead husband onto the ground.

Jon lifted her off the ground by her neck with only his left hand. All that was heard was a sickening pop as he broke her neck in half causing her to die almost instantly. He searched the room for clues to his sister's location only to be interrupted by a searing pain in his head.

'You have done well my boy; you can forget that whore of a sister of yours. She matters not, return to me Jon, I have a surprise for you,' Jon heard in his head, the voice clearly belonging to the Master.

"Yes Master I hear and obey." Jon spoke aloud flying off charging through the roof and returning to the warehouse that he had been trained in for the past two years.

The Master watched as Jon returned bowing before him as he entered the room. Everything had gone exactly as planned; nothing could have stopped the young man as he rose up from his bowing position.

"You have done well Jon, and I will reward you for such pleasurable actions. From this day forward your name will no longer be Jon it will be Reaper. You will destroy my enemies and protect me and those that I declare as allies. Isn't that right Reaper?" the Master responded as Jon merely nodded his head.

"Yes Master, I am at your service. I will eliminate all of the insects that dare oppose you." Reaper barked answered as the Master clapped his hands causing the servants to bring in new clothes, and a large metal scythe for the man.

"From here on this is what you shall wear, I look forward to seeing the amount of destruction that you will cause my Reaper," the Master spoke as he left the room.

**3 months after Apocalypse (1 year 9 months before the attack on NRI) **

Reaper looked at himself carefully in a mirror his pale skin and red eyes had remained the same. He was a 6 foot tall pale, built like a tank killing machine particularly when the blood red armor his master had bestowed upon him was worn.

"I understand master; I will bring these pitiful insects to you." Reaper answered as he terminated the communication link up.

'The master wants the members of the Brotherhood alive, I have been spying on them and that insect's Xavier's group for many years now. Why did the master choose them, I would have preferred some of the X-Men, the red haired one looks very spirited I would have enjoyed breaking her. Oh well the master wants the Brotherhood and he shall have them. I only hope those foolish servants arrive on time with the transport.' Reaper thought as he flew high into the air heading for the run downed house the Brotherhood called home.

Reaper floated above the desperately need in repair house smiling, it was time to drag the insects into his little trap. Floating over to the jeep he picked it up, hoisting it over his head and then tossing it through the kitchen of the house awaking everyone that was in the house.

'The master must have other plans for the X-Men, granted I can't wait to fight them. So many females to play with I can't wait to get a hold of the red head or the one that can drain life I will have so much fun with those two.' Reaper thought as he waited for the Brotherhood to come out of their hell hole of a home.

"Come out and play pitiful insects, the master desires you and I am here to collect." Reaper bellowed as the Brotherhood ran out of the house glaring at the man that had thrown Lance's jeep straight through the kitchen.

"Yo like who do you think you are? Were the…" Toad started only to be thrown straight through the house by an exceptionally fast attack by Reaper.

"I care not who you are insects, you belong to the master now. The time for words is over and the time for your damnation has arrived." Reaper bellowed as landed on the ground as Blob charged directly at him.

"Let's see you do that with me." Blob yelled as Reaper lifted the overweight mutant over his head and then proceeded to slam his hard into the ground leaving a large impact crater from Blob's weight and the sheer force of his attack.

Reaper floated up carefully dodging the hex bolts that Wanda had been sending his way. The master had warned him about this one, she wasn't to be taken lightly, but he already had a plan to deal with her as he flew in closer to her. He charged forward before she could even say anything grabbing her face with his left hand. He let her go quickly; he wanted her weakened not dead.

"Master would be furious if I killed one of his precious packages." Reaper muttered to himself as Pietro ran off leaving behind a trail of urine.

Reaper looked up quickly but it was too late, Pietro had already made his way well out of his range. The fact was Reaper could barely see him leaving him alone with the last mutant that the Master desired.

"You might as well surrender, I can fly no earth attacks can hit me. Surrender and I will be merciful to you," Reaper bellowed growing weary of fighting such weak insects.

Lance put his arms up in the air carefully; as much as he hated to admit it this guy was right he couldn't touch him. He watched as Reaper floated over to him and then nailed him with a powerful right hook knocking Lance unconscious.

'Master I have completed the assignment, unfortunately one of these cowardly insect with the incredible speed has managed to escape,' Reaper thought in his mind knowing that his master was listening.

Reaper looked up noticing a jet black transport helicopter was landing in front of him. He watched as the servants climbed out grabbing Wanda and putting some chains and some type of power blocker around her neck. The device flashed a bright red color as all of the captured Brotherhood members were outfitted with the device.

'Very well bring the ones you have back, I am disappointed but four out of the five is not a total loss. You will be punished for your failure though,' Reaper heard echoing in his mind as he fell down in pain from a mental assault from his master.

"I understand I will load them into the transport now master," Reaper shouted as he picked up Toad and Lance throwing them into the recently landed transport.

'The master must have plans for the four of you, but to be honest you are very weak insects. I hope the master isn't wasting his time with you.' Reaper thought as he walked onto the transport as well slowly going to sleep his mission completed for the time being.

**One day before the attack at NRI**

Reaper walked the halls carefully taking great pleasure in the screams he was hearing from all of the prisoners. For almost thirty years he had been capturing people for his master's experiments or education programs. Some were for other means such as his master's enjoyment in beautiful and busty blondes. He watched as the four former members of the Brotherhood lined up before him and the Master.

"Master I am impressed by how fast you managed to deal with their weak minds. They all broke so quickly, it must have been easy for you," Reaper commented as the Master let out a great laugh.

"All it took was torturing their pathetic little minds until they broke and then having to shape their minds how I saw fit. All the drugging, torturing, and experimentation have made them perfect soldiers for you to lead in the coming battle, Reaper." The Master spoke his dark voice echoing throughout the halls.

"Yes master it was truly impressive what you did, I took great joy when the one formerly known as Lance attempted to rip out his own eyes to avoid seeing the image of his precious Kitty being raped and then killed. I also wanted to thank you master for allowing me to keep the Scarlet Witch as my personal toy," Reaper laughed gleefully remembering how fond he was of that particular memory and all of the great sex he had with Wanda.

"You have done well and earned your reward Reaper, you are a god amongst men now. I have a new mission for you; I need you to clean up a loose end for me. Many years ago I helped a group called Hydra get started hoping to make the perfect clone of Weapon X. They succeeded and I think it is time that I claimed the weapon that is rightfully mind. Lead the girl here into this electromagnet; it will do all the work for you. I want her alive, Reaper, after I have taken certain samples I intend to turn her over to Kincaid for his project." The Master bellowed as Reaper bowed starting to leave the room when Kincaid entered bowing slowly to the master.

"Master I have finally been allowed to make the move you have been waiting for, the information and the material is being turned over to the Nuclear Research Institute for study. It is ripe for the picking and the marines guarding it don't stand a chance against Lord Reaper's overwhelming power." Kincaid stated being as polite as possible not wanting to disturb his master during this time.

"So be it Reaper attack the NRI at once, the girl will have to wait until later. You can do as you please but know this I must have the information on those disks. Destroy the entire base if necessary beware however there is a powerful force there, mind you Kincaid the Ayers family has stood against me for many years. I know Henry is there and so is that brat grandson of his, make sure to leave a memorable message for the two of them. You can feed on the all of the prisoners in cell block 20, but leave Henry and his grandson alive I want them to see what my future is like before they are executed." The Master bellowed a predatory smirk on his face as Reaper bowed his head and turned to leave the room.

'Ah Henry how surprised you would be to learn what has happened to me. How long has it been since we have met last time, you could have spared yourself this if you had joined me all those years ago? I wonder will your grandson be able to stand against Reaper's fury, I know he has strength that you have managed to hide from everyone, but you can't hide from me. Do you even remember me Henry, it has been quite a long time since we last met,' The Master thought as he watched Reaper leave the room.

**During the attack at NRI**

"So many weaklings are here, and I have so little time to kill them all. The Master grows impatient," Reaper bellowed as he swiftly cut two marines in half their entrails dripping off of his scythe.

He watched in delight as the marines tried to fight the god that he was to no avail. Bullets ricocheted off of him as he lifted the last marine off of the ground; it was an endless slaughter for him as he killed more of these insects sending them all to death with the exception of a few survivors. The room ran a dark red from the blood that was literally dripping everywhere; Reaper had decorated the room with the blood of marines.

'So much being the best of the best that the military has to offer, these insects are sincerely pathetic. I hope they enjoy dying together, but at least they do fight until they are incapacitated or dead. The weakest of insects would have already fled by now, but they remain continuing to fight,' Reaper thought until someone else interrupted his thoughts, this time it wasn't the master, someone with actual power had appeared.

Reaper looked over noticing another marine this time one that wasn't carrying an assault rifle. He looked at the name tag reading the name of Ayers on it and smiled, this was a message he would enjoy delivering as he dropped the marine to the ground.

"That's enough, who the hell are you?" Reaper heard the young man say, it was time for him to deliver his message.


End file.
